Tir manqué
by Miyuki-Horanai
Summary: J'en aie assez que ce soit toujours Amane. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle dont Hikari soit amoureuse ?


Amane, Amane, Amane.

Il n'y en avait que pour elle. Chaque jour, c'était Amane que regardait Hikari, et pas un seul regard pour moi.

Chaque jour, c'était d'Amane dont Hikari parlait, et pas un seul mot à propos de moi. Certains diraient que je suis jalouse, d'autre peut-être diraient que je suis trop égocentrique. Mais non. Je suis simplement amoureuse...

Même si j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas la personne qu'elle aime, il y a toujours cette douleur que je ressent à chaque fois qu'elle parle d'Amane. Même si j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que jamais elle ne me saluera comme elle le fait devant Amane, il y a toujours cette boule dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je la voit, que je suis à côté d'elle. Mais jamais elle ne me parlera comme elle parle d'elle, de son _ange_, avec une telle exaltation dans sa voix. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que ce soit moi, la fille qu'elle admire, qu'elle adule, qu'elle aime. J'aurais tout fait, absolument tout, pour que ce soit moi son modèle, son ange, l'élue de son coeur. Mais le destin en a decidé ainsi. À ses yeux, je ne resterais que l'amie, la colocataire, la fille qui n'est pas un ange...

Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant. Je pensait que l'amour c'était pour les filles faibles, celles qui étaient fleurs-bleues et que ce n'était pas pour moi. Que cela m'était interdit. Mais depuis que l'on se connaît Hikari et moi, je me rend compte que l'amour touche tout le monde, et qu'il n'est reservé à personne. Cupidon lance ses flèches au hasard, comme ça vient, mais il se peut que le Dieu de l'amour puisse lancer une flèche dans une mauvaise direction, et qu'une personne soit touchée et tombe amoureuse d'une autre qui ne l'aimera jamais en retour, car le Dieu de l'amour ne cherchera pas à ensorceler quelqu'un d'autre. Cupidon ne viendra pas rechercher son projectile. Une fois la cible touchée, Cupidon ne peut plus rien faire. _Le mal est fait_. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi...

-" Tu as vu comme Amane est resplendissante aujourd'hui Yaya ?"

J'ai fini par détester ce prénom, _Amane_. À mes oreilles, c'est le mot le plus abjecte qui soit.

-" Oui... Resplendissante, vraiment", dis-je d'un ton faussement enjoué, un sourire forcé collé sur mes lèvres.

Ce dernier, Hikari ne le voit pas, heureusement, trop occupée qu'elle est à admirer sa belle sur son destrier blanc. Je n'aie jamais compris pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit elle. Je veux dire Amane. _Pourquoi_, vraiment ? Peut-être parce qu'elle est une cavalière éxpérimentée et que je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire ? Ou bien parce qu'elle est deux fois plus belle que moi ? J'opte pour les deux solutions. Demandez à n'importe qui dans le pensionnat, tout le monde vous le dira. "Amane est une cavalière éxpérimentée et elle est très belle" vous répondrons ces filles naïves avec leur voix de gamines... Mais demandez qui est Yaya Nanto, et la seule réponse que vous aurez sera un gros blanc.

-" Je retourne dans la chambre", dis-je à Hikari avant de me diriger d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment des dortoirs.

J'aurais espéré qu'elle se retournerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À peine avait elle hoché la tête suite à ma déclaration. Ses yeux lumineux étaient restés fixés sur cette idiote aux cheveux bleus et au sourire suffisant.

Lorsque j'ai atteint le corridor, je m'enfuis en courant vers notre chambre. Quand je dis "notre" chambre, je parle bien sûr de Hikari et moi... Rien que le fait de penser à elle me donne de violents spasmes au ventre. J'abaisse la poignée de la porte de bois, la pousse, entre, et la referme avant de m'écrouler sur le sol et de pleurer toutes mes larmes. Pourquoi Cupidon m'a-t-il choisie pour cible ? Peut-être a-t-il manqué son tir ? Peut-être voulait-il voir ce que cela faisait lorsqu'un humain est au comble du désepoir ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passe un événement grave, la victime se dit: "Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?". Bref, elle se lamente sur son sort, tout comme moi en ce moment même... Mais je m'en fout. Je continue à me lamenter et à pleurer.

Après avoir enfin terminé ma crise de larme, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, froissant les draps, fatiguée comme jamais. je ne prends pas la peine d'essuyer les sillions qu'ont creusé mes larmes sur mes joues, me disant que l'oreiller sur lequel je pose ma tête s'en chargera. Il commence à se faire tard d'après les teintes oranges que prend le ciel.

Je n'aie plus le coeur à rien.

Alors c'est donc ça la dépression ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement l'oublier ?

Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal lorsque je pense à elle ?

Pourquoi a-il fallut que ce soit d'elle que je soit tombée amoureuse ?

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un amour non-réciproque pouvait être aussi douloureux. Seuls ceux qui ont vraiment été amoureux, et dont l'amour n'était pas réciproque peuvent savoir à quel point ça fait mal. Surtout si la personne que vous aimez ou que vous aimiez est du même sexe que vous. Vous vous dîtes alors que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous vous dîtes que vous n'êtes pas normal, que vous êtes différent. Et vous vous dîtes que cette personne que vous aimez tant, elle ne vous aimera jamais. Et bon sang, qu'est ce que ça peut faire mal.

Le cliquetis d'une porte qu'on ouvre me fait sursauter. Sachant à l'avance qui est sur le palier, je ferme mes yeux et adopte un rythme de respiration régulier, qui je l'éspère, laisse croire que je suis assoupie. Cependant, Hikari n'en a rien à cirer et, un sourire au lèvres, se met en robe de chambre et file se coucher, sans un regard pour moi.

Je laisse échapper une larme. C'est fini. Cette larme, c'était la dernière. Je ne pleurerais plus pour ce genre de choses futiles. Je ne la regarderais plus avec cette étincelle dans mes yeux. Moi, Yaya Nanto, je ne laisserait plus cette Hikari me pourir la vie. Mais comment oublier ses sourires, ses rires, ses yeux bleus ciel et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, qui feraient tressallir n'importe qui ?

Le lendemain matin, pourtant, je me surprend à la dévisager et me donne une grande claque imaginaire pour me forcer à tourner la tête et écouter le cours. Mes les mathématiques ne sont pas aussi prenante que le fait d'admirer Hikari... Argh ! Yaya, ressaisie toi ! Souviens toi de la promesse que tu t'es faite la veille !

C'est trop dur... Jamais je n'arriverais à l'oublier...

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les haut-le-coeur d'hier reviennent en force, accentuant mon envie de vomir, un début de migraine commence à me fendre le crâne et des spasmes me secoue le ventre. J'ai juste le temps de demander au professeur le permission d'aller à l'infirmerie, qu'à peine sortie de la salle de classe, je m'évanouie.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je n'en aie ni l'envie, ni la force. Tout ce que je me contente de faire, c'est d'écouter les sons qui me parviennent, presque inaudible, peut-être parce que venant d'une autre pièce que celle dans laquelle je me trouve... J'entends des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approche. Je garde mes yeux fermés, trop honteuse à propos de ce qu'il m'est arrivé quelques... Minutes ? Heures ? Je n'en aie aucune idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me trouve dans un lit aux draps fins et doux. Je n'entends plus rien. Les bruits ont cessés. Je fais toujours semblant d'être endormie, sait-on jamais ? Peut-être que la personne à la démarche cadencée est encore là... Je sens que l'on pose une main sur mon front. J'avais raison, elle est toujours là. Cette personne, qui est-ce ? Je sens sa respiration, et je suppose qu'elle sent la mienne. Je fais tout pour qu'elle reste la plus naturelle possible. J'ai l'impression que ça marche car la personne retire sa main et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner pour aller je ne sais où. Je mérite vraiment l'oscar de la meilleure actrice. Je me risque à ouvrir un oeil. Je découvre que le lieu où je me trouve n'est autre que ma chambre... Mais alors, cette personne qui s'occupe de moi... ? Je n'aie pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car les pas d'il y a quelques minutes se rapprochent encore une fois. Je ferme les yeux une fois encore et attend...

-" Bon Yaya, tu vas arrêter de faire semblant de dormir ?!"

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Cette voix, elle _lui_ appartient.

J'ouvre enfin mes yeux, et, pour confirmer mes suppositions, découvre Hikari en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches, l'air en colère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, une fois encore, malgré ma promesse. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, et mon visage s'empourprer. Je baisse les yeux, morte de honte. Hikari soupire, et s'agenouille à mes côtés.

-" J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi Yaya... " Dit-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Je n'ose pas la regarder. J'ai peur que si je la regarde, je l'embrasse. Tout ce que je me sens capable de faire, c'est de regarder mes mains. Je suis une lâche, je l'avoue... Mais je n'aie pas envie que notre amitié soit brisée à cause de mon amour pour elle...

Puis, elle me prends le visage à deux mains, et me force à la regarder. Oh non... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps... Ses lèvres m'attirent trop !

Quand soudain, Hikari fait la chose à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas du tout. Elle connecte nos lèvres. C'est sans doute le moment le plus beau de toute ma vie, et peut-être aussi le plus incompréhenssible de toute ma vie. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est savourer cet instant, priant intérieurement pour qu'il dure l'éternité.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il faut avouer que l'on est sérieusement à cours d'air, alors nous mettons fin à notre baiser. Je la regarde alors dans ses yeux, et lui demande silencieusement pourquoi moi, et pourquoi maintenant.

-" Tu sais, je t'ai toujours trouvée adorable Yaya... "

-" Mais, et Amane ?... Enfin je veux dire, ton ange ? " Bredouillais-je, intriguée.

-" Yaya, Amane, je l'admire c'est tout. Alors que toi, je t'aime ! C'est toi mon ange ! " Déclara-t-elle avant de m'embrasser, encore une fois, et de me transmettre toute la conviction ainsi que tout l'amour possible dans son baiser.

Après tout, peut-être que Cupidon n'a pas forcément manqué son tir...

* * *

Bon d'accord, c'est un peu fluffy là-dedans, mais bon, c'est l'une de mes premières fanfictions alors soyez indulgents...

C'est également mon premier Yuri romance... Et sincérement, je pense avoir échoué à retranscrire la romance de l'histoire des deux filles...

Bref, j'éspère que vous avez aimé quand même...


End file.
